grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Reagan
Laura Reagan is a student at Grange Hill from 1986 to 1988, played by Fiona Mogridge (later credited as Fiona Lee-Fraser). She made her first appearance in episode 1 of series 9 and made her final appearance in episode 20 of series 11. Laura is the daughter ofLiz Reagan and Tony Reagan. Laura's best friends are Julia Glover and Louise Webb and her friends are Danny Kendall, Ant Jones, Freddie Mainwaring, Fay Lucas, Roland Browning, Julie Marchant, Banksy Banks, Cheryl Webb, Calley Donnington, Ronnie Birtles, Robbie Wright, Gonch Gardner, Helen Kelly, Jane Bishop, Hollo Holloway, Georgina Hayes, Ziggy Greaves and Fiona Wilson. Her relationships include Banksy Banks and Freddie. Character History 'Series 9 (1986)' After Mr Bronson calls the register, he asks Julia Glover to stand up and goes on about the statue that her father, who is chairman of the board of governors, donated to school. He then asks Laura to stand up and says she is the daughter of the school's game teacher Mrs Reagan, who was quick to identify Imelda Davis, Georgina Hayes and Helen Kelly as the culprits for the frog in the crisp packet. Mr Bronson says as their form tutor, he has made it his business to know who everyone is and there will be no favouritism in his class, even those with less illustrious parents. After the fire at the Upper School, everyone is at the Lower School, where Mr Baxter and Miss Partridge are telling everyone where to go. When Mr Baxter is about to tell Laura where to go, Laura says she's G3 and going to the hall as her mother told her. Julia thought that Mr Baxter would know what for Laura is in with her mum being a teacher and in his department, but Laura is glad he doesn't as she wants to be treated like everyone else. Julia says it's natural to be thought of as a member of staff's daughter, but Laura says it doesn't work out in her favour all the time as some of the staff are tougher on her to prove they aren't biased, like her mum and some of the kids don't trust her as they think she'll go telling tales. Julia then asks Laura if she's heard that Mr Baxter is leaving PE from her mum, but Laura says she hasn't as her mum doesn't tell her things that don't concern her. Julia explains there is a governors meeting, where they'll be confirming Mrs McClusky to act as headteacher and Mr Baxter as the deputy, meaning he'll have to give up his PE job. Laura asks who told her and Julia says she overheard her dad telling her mum and Laura wonders what will happen with the Head of PE job and Julia says it will be advertised, with Mrs Reagan being put forward. At break, Julia and Laura are talking about Mr Bronson and the type of teacher he is. Julia says he is a good teacher as he keeps the kids in order, but Laura says he isn't a likeable teacher, like Mr Kennedy or Mr King. Julia reckons if someone made the effort, he would be alright and Laura thinks it's Mr Bronson's lookout if he doesn't want to be liked. Julia says she feels sorry for him and is going to try with him. Julia makes conversation with Mr Bronson on his coffee and how he'd rather be in the staff room before proceeding to ask what he did to his neck. When Mr Bronsin doesn't want to comment, Julia assumes it was embarrassing and Mr Bronson begins to say he was attacked by a pet. Laura wondetd if it was a cat that scratched him and Mr Bronson reveals he was attacked by a Macaw. G3's English class is held in the library and Mr Kennedy circulates a list of missing library books around the class and Laura recieves some stick from a few lads when she tells Mr Kennedy she has already seen the list. Mr Kennedy has set G3 a letter writing project and Laura asks about everyone sending letters to different celebrities and if they all turned up at Grange Hill. After class, Louise Webb asks Laura and Julia if they are coming on Friday and whilst Laura says yes, Julia says no. Laura says they are and explains to Julia that she can say she is at her house, but Julia says her dad will kill her if he found out she was at a party and Laura says he won't be suspicious if she doesn't give him reason to be. Laura says whilst her dad was keen on partiss, her mum wasn't and could be part of the reason they divorced as they are different types. In registration, Laura informs Julia that Mrs McClusky is the new head for now and Julia says her father told her. Julia then apologises to Laura about her mum not getting the job and Laura says it wasn't her fault, but Julia means about her dad stopping Mrs Reagan getting appointed as he thought the Head of PE should be a man. Julia then says it doesn't matter about the part as she feels it will be embarrassing with her and Laura's mum, but Laura says her mum isn't going to blame her. At Laura's house, Julia and Laura are getting ready for the party and Laura asks Julia if she's going to get off with Ant Jones, but Julia is unsure as she doesn't know if he likes her and gets the feeling Ant never notices her. Laura says that's what it's like when your in the same class as someone and is probably the reason she's attracted to Andrew, who is attending the party with his friend from Breckfield. Julia asks what Andrew's friend is like and Laura advises her she is better off with Ant. Mrs Reagan enters Laura's bedroom and tells both her and Julia that she is going to swimming practice. Mrs Reagan tells them to have fun and she'll pick them up at 11pm, but Laura doesn't want to leave then, so Mrs Reagan agrees to pick them up around 12am. Laura and Julia arrive at Louise's party with some records and a bottle of wine. Well into the party, Julia has had a bit too much to drink and Laura checks to see if she is OK. Laura talks with Andrew and Ant about the upcoming swimming competition and Andrew reckons they will beat Grange Hill as they have a girl named Patty with strong legs and Laura asks if she was the girl who swam the channel at age 13. Mrs Reagan has arrives to collect Laura and Julia and Kevin goes to tell Laura, but Julia is drunk. Cheryl suggest Julia staying the night, but Laura asks what Julia's dad will say. Laura tells her mum that something awful happened with Julia and she isn't well, so Mrs Reagan intervenes and susses out Julia has been drinking. Laura then tells her mum that they can't take Julia home as Mr Glover was unaware that Julia had gone to a party. At home, Mrs Reagan phones Mr Glover and covers up for Julia by saying she was ill after probably eating something and had fallen asleep. Laura thanks her mum before fetching a bowl for Julia incase she is sick. Danny Kendall asks Julia what her dad said about her being hungover, but Julia tells him he said nothin and Danny works out Julia stayed at Laura's, but they both deny it. Laura and Julia are later roped into clearing the tables after everyone walks out when under the supervision of a new teacher. Julia can't believe that Ant would go out with Georgina and Laura tells Julia that she thinks she is far more attractive than Georgina. Luke "Gonch" Gardener and Paul "Hollo" Holloway approach Laura and Julia and ask if they want freshly buttered toast at break for 10p. Laura and Julia wonder how they are managing to do hot toast, but they agree to have a slice each. Before their Social Studies lesson, Laura notices someone has been smoking in the classroom, which happens to be Danny and she asks why he can't smoke outside. Laura and Julia wanted to go to an all night party, but they both knew their parents wouldn't let them. Laura told her mum that she was visiting her father, Tony, for the weekend with Julia. Laura felt terrible lying to her mother as they had a really good relationship with each other. Laura and Julia ended up going on a long journey and when they arrived at the house, they had the wrong post district and the party was only round the corner from where they live. When she and Julia arrive, they are disappointed with the turnout and the boys who were Swedish, didn't have the accents, so they decide to go home. At Laura's house, Julia's parents are there and Julia refuses to go home and Laura promises not to do what she did again or lie about where she was going. 'Series 10 (1987)' 'Series 11 (1988)' Laura starts a relationship with Freddie Mainwaring, who used to date her best friend, Julia. Laura discovers her mother has a new boyfriend, Simon, who she takes a disliking to. Laura and her mother host a dinner party and Laura starts to come round to Simon. However, Louise tells Laura that Simon made a pass at Julia, resulting in the smashed casserole dish. Appearances Gallery Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Reagan Family Category:Students Category:Grange Hill School Students Category:Characters